


New Fantasies

by GretchenSinister



Series: Blood Red Blacksand [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, blood red blacksand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: xxdaimonxx asked: "blood red blacksand, Sandy is trying REALLY HARD to not start showing some really unethical behavior with his, still patient, pitch black"
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: Blood Red Blacksand [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974061
Kudos: 6
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	New Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/8/2013.

“I’m not sure I should tell you more,” Pitch said, and Sandy knew he wasn’t just imagining how his voice had fallen a half-tone lower.

“Fantasies are safe to share here,” Sandy said, “no matter what they might be.”

“Safe for who?” Pitch asked. “Does that apply to us both? Maybe you should tell me one of yours.”

“My fantasies are doubtless unrelated to the ones that caused you to seek my help,” Sandy said. _Your long legs around my waist as you let me enter your body and I let you fill your mouth with my blood._

“What if the ones I’d want to talk about now were new ones?” Pitch asked, staring intently at Sandy.

Sandy wondered if Pitch noticed the shiver that ran through him at that, and that it wasn’t one of fear. Probably. It was the sort of thing he would notice about Pitch.

“Then,” Sandy said, forcing his voice to be steady, “I think it’d be safe to say that we’re making progress.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> gretchensinister reblogged this from incurablenecromantic and added:  
> THANK YOU! *does flaily arms while trying to think of something serious to say about being honored* *ends up just twirling around in happiness*
> 
> #I got a book report!#and perhaps there will be more#I mean Halloween is coming#that's the prime season for gay cannibals.
> 
> incurablenecromantic reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> I bet everybody could stand to start the morning with a spot of gay cannibals, couldn’t they?
> 
> And oh, baby, are these ever some prime gay cannibals. I have to say that romantic, light-hearted serial killer AUs might be some of my very favorite AUs. You guys know me. I don’t care much for going too dark. And in that vein (haaa) this is just perfectly luscious.
> 
> The Hannibal homage is clear, but I care much less about the references than I do about the sheer atmosphere that’s established. This reads like a slow, thoughtful dance, two very careful predators circling each other, sizing one another up, and–against all odds–really, really liking what they see. It’s exciting and terribly sexy, knowing that there’s something there, right beneath the surface of the dark, obfuscating water, and it’s just waiting for the right moment to bare a little flash of something grotesque and exquisite. It’s very coy and it’s very enticing. The tension is sublime. Hard not to feel seduced!
> 
> Conversations that are mostly innuendo and implication really do me in, but only if they’re based in some kind of real, shared understanding that is too fragile, or in this case too dangerous, to actually state outright. That is so very much the case here. They are beginning to understand each other very, very well, but for now they’re still talking in this flirtatious, half-innocent kind of way. It’s utterly charming. And oh, what a thrill when you discover that all this time the other person knew what you meant and agreed with your views, even when you were being discreet and delicate! 
> 
> halibaal said: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES
> 
> thismightyneed reblogged this from whentheoceanmetsky and added:  
> I’m very glad I am not the only one with this problem
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> /hUFFs
> 
> THIS AFTERNOON HAS BEEN CRUEL AND KIND IN EQUAL MEASURES TODAY
> 
> AND I’M NOT SURE WHICH IS WHICH ANYMORE #SHIFTS UNCOMFORTABLEY #IT'S BEEN QUITE THE BLOOD-FILLED DAY #HOW AM I GONNA GET ANYTHING DONE #WHINES #ROLLS OVER


End file.
